


【鹿狼】异种哺乳动物发情期行为学研究浅论

by wqui125



Category: Beastars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: 路易发现了雷格西的小黄本啦~





	【鹿狼】异种哺乳动物发情期行为学研究浅论

将近午夜，连蝉鸣都渐渐低沉下去的时候，豪彬终于把两匹新来的肉食动物安顿好。他出了诊室，却看见雷格西在翻他的书柜。  
“我这里可没有什么悲情小说，还是你终于要开始还是研究心理学理论了?”豪彬琢磨着自己的教学确实应该加上理论的部分了，他走到书柜旁想给灰狼挑几本入门的书籍，却瞥到雷格西略微宭迫的神情。  
“有生理方面的吗?啊，确切地说，是那种非发情期繁殖生理之类的。”  
豪彬转过头盯着雷格西上上下下打量了两遍，灰狼被看的忍不住缩小身体，随时准备开溜。  
“兔子的发情期太长你力不从心?”  
“不不不。”雷格西把之前拿的书一股脑塞进书架，拿起包就走。  
“最近也正好是鹿科的…“雷格西总他身边走过时，顺手捂住了豪彬的嘴。  
豪彬点点头表示自己会闭上嘴，雷格西也就立刻松开手。熊猫很贴心地蹲下来翻他的书堆。翻完两摞书之后,好像是找到了一本颇为满意的。  
他把书递到雷格西面前。  
封面是长满冷杉的森林里,一头鹿和熊在河边坦陈相见亲密无间的图画。树顶的天空上印着“荒野奇缘”四个大字。  
雷格西有些茫然地接过去,翻了两页,啪地一声合上了书，“你的小黄本收藏真丰富。”  
“过奖,都是为了治疗不同类型的患者。”  
“但为什么会有熊…”  
豪彬挑起眉,“你想要什么?狼吗?熊和鹿的生活环境很接近，所以小黄本多一点而已。”  
“至少狼不用冬眠……”雷格西的语气越发虚弱。  
“烦死了,不想看就扔掉!”豪彬抓过雷格西肩上的包，把书塞了进去。然后将雷格西丢了出去。

在诊所工作得太晚,雷格西就会借宿在狮子组的宅子里。夜里摸进狮子组的地盘已经熟门熟路，狮子们对他视若无睹想必也是路易前辈的授意。  
雷格西从露台翻进来的时候路易已经躺在了床上，不算凉快的天气，但路易还是将棉质睡衣穿得一丝不苟。他靠在床头，就着壁灯的光看书。听到露台的声音后，他下床开门。雷格西双手提着书包，勾着背在进门的脚垫上脱下鞋子，叫了声路易前辈便闪了进去。他把包丢在桌上,从里面拿了一条睡裤就钻进浴室。  
省去了之前见面的那些黏糊糊的拥抱和嗅闻，路易难得在雷格西进入浴室之前保持住形象整洁。听到浴室里响起的水流声，他歪歪头又躺了回去。  
水流从头顶冲下来，通过毛细管作用把绒毛浸湿过程一直是雷格西最为享受的时刻之一。水流将毛发表面的灰尘冲走，沐浴剂溶解了油污后和泡沫一起打着转流向地漏。雷格西关上花洒，习惯性地抖了抖毛，而后跨进放好热水的浴缸里放松肌肉。  
雾气已经腾满了房间，停下花洒之后，浴室便安静下来。雷格西蜷着腿，尽量让上身泡进水中。夏天的毛发不算长，随着水流摇摆的样子让他想起河流中的水草。自己的身上以及浴室的空气中还残留着路易前辈沐浴剂的冷杉树味。  
冷杉树林里，冰封初解的河流，湿润的草苔附着的巨石旁边，他的路易前辈……雷格西上半身突然全部滑进水底，热水从鼻子灌进鼻腔，双手在慌乱中拍了好几下水面才抓住浴缸边缘。他从浴缸中猛地坐起身，捂着鼻子，把肺里的空气和水一起咳得一干二净，然后深吸一口气，再次沉入水中。  
路易走到了浴室门边，用敲门声打断了雷格西的水中冥想。“没事吧？”  
雷格西从水中起身，“没事，只是刚刚呛到水了。”他晃晃脑袋确认自己已经肃清了里头那先乱七八糟的东西，从浴缸里跨出，抖抖毛走进吹毛室，吹干毛发。  
听见里面的吹风机工作的声音，路易转身走向卧床。路过书桌时，画着天空和树木的书面一角让他停下脚步，走到桌边把书抽了出来。

雷格西从浴室出来时，赤鹿正保持着一贯的姿势，坐在床头翻看着书本。雷格西走到床边，尚未坐下，便从高处看到了那书的内容，正是那位非法行医的熊猫医生给的小册子。雷格西原本垂在身后晃悠的尾巴瞬间和全身的毛发一起直立起来，一把夺过了册子，甚至没有留意到指甲在书页上留下一道划痕。  
赤鹿抬起头，正看到灰狼窜到桌边，把书塞进了自己的包里。他手托下巴收敛住笑容，只有鼻腔在一开始发出了噗的气音。灰狼慎重地将包的搭扣合上，靠墙摆好，耷拉着尾巴慢慢挪到路易身边坐下。路易伸出手，勾起他抓着床沿的手，略微放松地向后靠了靠。  
“那本书也不那么糟糕。”路易的食指在雷格西的手背上一下一下地敲着，“故事太老套，但画得真的不错，你看过了吗？”  
雷格西与他视线交错又移开，“没有。”他说道。  
“嗯，那个封面就挺漂亮的。不过啊。”他的手指和言语一起停顿下来，身体突然前倾，把雷格西的手拉到身前，压在唇上。“得把那只熊换掉，才能有代入感啊。”

温热的气息让雷格西反射性地想要缩手，但抓住自己的力量却比预想大得多。路易结束在手背上的如骑士宣告效忠的亲吻后，抬头吻住了近在咫尺的雷格西的唇。路易伸出舌头，轻松地撬开雷格西的嘴，轻舔上他的獠牙。雷格西僵直着身体，不敢动弹。他的獠牙锋利，能够刺破路易的舌头。  
路易慢慢抬高身体，双手按在雷格西的肩上，把他推倒在床。他偏过头去，将侧面的尖牙也舔了一遍。雷格西在他身下颤抖着，手抓住他的肩膀，不知道想要推开还是拥抱。路易颇为喜爱舔舐他的獠牙，雷格西不太能理解。他过去总觉得这副牙齿过于危险且无用，在咀嚼蔬菜时极为不适用。而今，虽然已经接受这是保护他人必要的武器之一，却也仍然喜爱不起来。他虽然可以做到对血肉无动于衷，但依然害怕从路易舌尖滴落的血珠让他过于疯狂。  
路易此时已完全伏在他身上，他的衣服前襟早已松开，狼和鹿的腹部都有细密的绒毛，贴紧后便立刻吸附在一起。刚刚出浴的雷格西，即使已经吹过毛，身上也依旧带着湿气。此时温暖的身体贴上来，散发的热力好像把粘附在毛发上的水份一下子蒸发了，雷格西发觉自己难以呼吸，仿佛那些水汽能把整个房间变得闷热难当。  
他难以自持地吻了上去，手臂收拢，与他相拥。路易的手从他的胸口缓缓下移，那并非是轻柔的抚摸，路易的手掌与指尖都施加了力量，一点点勾勒隐藏在绒毛之下的肌肉线条。若是娇小的草食动物，身上恐怕已经留下的鲜明的红痕。而对雷格西而言，这份力道仿佛在给予他温柔的按摩，刚刚好能使他放松下来。雷格西圈住路易的手臂渐渐收紧，让对方的胸口贴得更紧一些。他总是控制着力量，不让这头赤鹿喘不过起来，即使偶然路易也很享受密不透风的拥抱。  
路易的手来到他的侧腹，掐了一把腰上的皮肉之后，伸长十指，用指缝夹住腰侧的毛发向外拉扯。这是路易再喜欢不过的招数，能够让这匹灰狼立刻颤抖着弓起腰，下半身的海绵体也迅速充血涨大。雷格西手也配合地下移，将路易的睡裤向下扯了扯，而后直接伸进布料之下，按住他的臀部，让他身前同样坚硬的物体与自己的相贴。性器上突然施予的压力让他们都随之发出低吼般的叹息。略微缓神，路易稍微抬高身体，把睡裤扯了下去。雷格西的双手并没有离开他的臀部，只在上面不断地揉捏。而当路易再次俯下身来，雷格西将腿略微分开，让他们的下身更为亲密无间。  
他们开始摆动跨部，给予对方更多的快感。雷格西分出一只手，摸索着从床头柜里拿出润滑剂丢给了路易。对方脸颊已有一些浮红，接过润滑剂的小瓶时，半眯着眼对着雷格西笑。他依旧保持着之前的姿势，只是双手将雷格西的腿分得更开，沾取了润滑液的手指从下身的缝隙间探入，在雷格西的臀缝中涂抹几下，而后缓慢刺入穴口。  
雷格西发出不适的呻吟，拱起腰配合着对方。初步的试探之后，路易再次沾了些液体，将之送入深处，而后在雷格西体内涂抹开来。雷格西双手抓着路易肩膀，体内被试探的感觉并不好受，他只能仰着头加深呼吸，让自己放松下来。路易的头还枕在他的颈间，轻轻蹭着那里的肌肤，时而用舌头轻舔，微痒的感觉让雷格西觉得甜蜜而安心。等到肩膀上的力度减轻，路易的润滑也就万全了。他立起身体，手扶着阳物，将其缓缓刺入。  
括约肌被撑开时总是伴随着胀痛，然而，理所应当地，包含了更多的快意。每一次，雷格西都能从其中感受到一种圆满的舒适，身体被充满后，似乎连内心也被填满的完整感。雷格西的双腿主动地环在路易的腰上，尽量打开身体让他进入得更深。灰狼的肉体因激动及渴望而再次颤抖起来，他的手攀住赤鹿的背，将腰向前送去，使他们之间的撞击变得更加沉重。路易一下一下地亲吻着他的脖子和胸口，再将舌头伸入对方口中。体液的交换似乎伴随着一种魔力，让他们更为沉沦。  
路易的双手从雷格西的臀部移开，停在了雷格西的膝盖。而后按住膝盖内侧，将他的双腿压在头部两侧。灰狼的腰和臀被迫抬高，屁股完全暴露在空气中，总是隐藏在臀缝中的事物也无所遁形。路易低头看着雷格西充血发红、不住流着前液的阴茎，沾着被挤出的润滑液、粘成一团的毛发，以及位于那中间被摩擦得泛红的穴口。那些画面仿佛酒精灌入路易的身体，让他气血上涌，将最后一丝理智燃烧殆尽。他越发用力的操干起来，直到自己的胯部也被撞得发疼。雷格西闭着双眼随着撞击的节奏呻吟，他的双手落在床上抓着床单，腰被路易撞得似乎要陷入床垫深处。太过深入的顶弄让雷格西感觉内脏也好像被撞得移位，他的手不自觉地按在自己腹部，如同身体就要从那里被破开。  
雷格西的阳物开始抖动，即将高潮之时，路易前辈的手按住了它。雷格西猛地抽气，抓住了路易的手。路易速度再次加快，低头与他亲吻，在高潮的前一刻松开了手，略微给予安慰，在一次深入之后与他一同射了。  
雷格西终于睁开眼睛看他，大量消耗了体力的路易撑着上身喘气，然后又笑着趴下来与他亲吻。他从雷格西体内退开，好像力气都被抽走了似的蜷在雷格西身上，“抱我去洗澡吧。”  
“好。”雷格西的手在赤鹿背上轻抚，待自己三魂七魄神魂归位。


End file.
